A Stupid Feeling
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah kata 'cinta' dan berakhir dengan pesta ulang tahun "Otanjoubi Omedettou Sakura!" "gadis itu kau Haruno Sakura-chan," Bagaimana ulang tahun Sakura kali ini? Akankah ia menemukan cowok impiannya/bad summary/for Sakura's birthday/RnR...?/


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**For Sakura's Birthday**

**Happy Birthday Sakura-neechannnn*niup terompet***

**Warning: Standard applied, AU, typo(s), Ooc and anything**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**A Stupid Feeling**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari perlahan mulai memudar. Dia telah kembali ke tempat peraduannya. Meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan malam sendirian. Terduduk di depan meja belajar sambil termenung, itulah yang sedang kulakukan.

Karena merasa jenuh dengan posisi duduk. Aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kasur tercinta. Kurebahkan tubuh ini di atas kasur nun empuk itu. Menengadahkan kepala ke atas dan menatap langit-langit kamar sambil melanjutkan acara melamunku.

Aku tak pernah mengerti dan memahami pikiran dari seorang laki-laki, mereka selalu bertindak di luar jangkauan nalarku-perempuan-. Kenapa mereka dengan mudahnya keluar dan masuk dari kehidupan kami para perempuan, tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan kami sedikit pun. Namun, tetap saja perempuan tak dapat berkutik, kami pasrah bila disakiti atau ditinggalkan.

Bukankah itu semua adalah sebuah kebodohan? Kenapa laki-laki bisa dengan mudahnya memporak-porandakan hidup perempuan?

Kenapa satu tahun yang lalu _tou-san_ dengan mudahnya meninggalkan _kaa-chan_ yang sudah bersamanya 26 tahun dan sekarang dengan mudahnya meminta _kaa-chan_ untuk kembali bersamanya. Dan yang lebih aku tak mengerti kenapa _kaa-chan_ dengan sangat mudah memaafkan _tou-san_, kenapa _kaa-chan_ bisa sebegitu bodohnya.

Apa yang salah?! Setiap kutanyakan kenapa _kaa-chan_ bisa begitu mudah memaafkan _tou-san_, beliau hanya bilang _'tak ada salahnya memberi kesempatan pada orang yang kita cintai'_, yang bisa kusimpulkan adalah _kaa-chan_ masih 'mencintai' _tou-san_.

Hanya sebuah kata 'cinta' tapi bisa membuka pintu hati dan maaf begitu lebarnya. Sehebat itukah pesona cinta? sehebat itukah daya tarik cinta? saking hebatnya bisa membuat orang begitu bodoh.

Kalau memang begitu aku tak mau jatuh ke dalam perasaan yang dinamakan cinta dengan dalam, aku tak mau jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada seseorang, apabila akhirnya aku akan begitu bodoh dibuatnya.

_Kami-sama_ bolehkah aku mengutuk perasaan bernama cinta, perasaan itu yang sudah membuat _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-san_ berpisah, walaupun mereka kini bersatu kembali karena perasaan itu juga. Perasaan itu yang membuat sahabatku terpuruk. Hinata, dia enggan keluar rumah hanya karena Sasuke-kekasihnya- meninggalkannya tanpa sebab.

Sungguh, aku sangat kasihan pada Hinata. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya lagi, aku ingin melihat rona merah di pipinya lagi setiap dia malu. Semua itu lenyap bersamaan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menghilang tiga bulan yang lalu.

Kulirik sebentar jendela kamarku, ternyata mentari kini telah benar-benar kembali seutuhnya ke tempat peraduannya.

Kadang aku ingin seperti matahari yang bisa menyinari bumi ketika siang hari, tapi tetap menyalurkan cahayanya pada sang rembulan untuk menerangi bumi ketika malam hari tiba. Dia tak pernah mengeluh meskipun kadang-kadang awan menutupinya, walau tak ada teman satu pun di atas sana, tapi ia tetap setia menyinari bumi tempat kuberpijak ini.

Rasanya tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku pun bangun dari posisi rebahan dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk mengambil satu gelas air dan menetralisir rasa haus yang sudah menggerogoti tenggorokanku.

Setelah meminum beberapa gelas air, aku kembali berlalu meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarku tercinta. Ketika aku akan menaiki tangga menuju kamar, aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang bercanda dan bercengkrama ria, terdengar sangat akrab sekali.

Aku pun menengok sebentar ke arah sumber suara, terlihat _tou-san_ dan _kaa-chan_ sedang bercengkrama di ruang keluarga. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu, padahal mereka baru saja rujuk tiga minggu yang lalu, tapi sudah akrab sekali sekarang. Ah, sepertinya cinta memang sangat menakjubkan.

Aku melanjutkan langkah untuk menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai atas dan langsung memasuki kamarku kembali. Sesampainya di kamar aku kembali menghempaskan tubuh di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Yah, sepertinya aku memang sangat menyukai kegiatan itu.

Hari ini tidak ada yang spesial. Semua terasa biasa saja. Ah, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengan seseorang. Setidaknya menghilangkan penat. Esok ialah hari minggu. Mungkin Ino-sahabatku juga- sedang tak ada jadwal kuliah, ya, semoga saja seperti itu.

Ino adalah sahabatku sejak di _Junior High School_ bersama Hinata. Kami bertiga selalu bersama bahkan kami masuk ke dalam _Senior High School_ yang sama. Dan sekarang pun kami masuk ke dalam universitas yang sama, _Tokyo University_.

Hari telah berganti, mentari kembali mulai menampakan sinarnya. Aku lirik sebentar jam dinding di kamar melalui ekor mataku. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh ternyata. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menelpon Ino untuk memintanya bertemu denganku.

Aku ambil handphone yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur. Kutekan angka-angka dari nomor Ino dan menelponnya.

"Halo, Sakura? _Doushite_?" tanya suara di seberang sana. Aku bisa mendengar nada keheranan darinya.

"Ino aku ingin bertemu, bisa, tidak?" Aku langsung _to the point_ terhadap tujuanku kenapa menelponnya.

"_Gomen ne, forehead_. Aku ada masalah dengan Shikamaru. Harus kuselesaikan sekarang. Sekali lagi maaf." Aku bisa tahu kalau dia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa ikut dengan ajakanku itu. Aku menghela napas sebentar.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Semoga masalah kalian cepat terselesaikan," timpalku dan langsung mengakhiri sambungan telpon itu tanpa menunggu Ino mengatakan sesuatu apapun lagi.

Aku sudah mematut diri sedari tadi. Sebuah kaos panjang berwarna biru muda dengan gambar hello kitty di depannya dan celana jeans panjang berwarna putih sudah tertempel di tubuhku. Begitupun dengan bando berwarna putih polos dan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna _soft pink_ yang sudah tertempel rapi di surai merah mudaku ini.

Kucari kontak-kontak yang kira-kira bisa aku temui hari ini. Kegiatan mencari pun terhenti saat aku melihat nama kontak ini, Naruto. Dia sahabat laki-lakiku sejak di _Elementary School_. Kita sudah berteman sejak dulu. Semoga dia bisa aku temui. Ya, semoga saja.

"Sakura_-chan_? Ada apa?" Kalimat yang hampir sama dengan yang Ino lontarkan saat aku menghubunginya. Aku menarik napas dalam dan berharap dia bisa aku temui sekarang.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…"

"Baiklah kita bertemu di Ichi…" Dia menyela kalimatku yang belum tuntas. Membuatku sedikit berdecak.

"Tidak, kali ini tidak di Ichiraku Ramen. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di Lovers Resto," sergahku sebelum dia mengatakan tempat makan kesayangannya itu. Aku bisa mendengar dia menghembuskan napas sebal.

"Dan ingat aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini!" sambungku sebelum dia menuturkan bahwa dia tidak bisa karena sibuk atau apalah. Cukup Ino saja yang menolak ajakanku tadi.

"Kau berkata seolah aku pernah menolakmu. Ck, bukankah kau yang sering menolak…" Tut…tut…tut. Sambungan telpon kuputus begitu saja meskipun dia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku cukup tahu dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan, jadi, aku lebih memilih langsung menutup sambungan saja.

Aku pun berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa kunci motor _matic_ku, hadiah pemberian _tou-san_ ketika aku berulang tahun ke-17, dua tahun lalu. Aku terus berjalan menuruni tangga, namun, sebuah suara mengitrupsi langkahku.

"Mau kemana, Sakura?" Aku cukup tahu siapa yang memanggilku ini. Suara _baritone_ ini, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Ini suara _tou-san_. Aku pun membalikan tubuh menghadapkan diri ke arah _tou-san_. Setelah melihat sebentar orang yang memanggilku ini, aku kembali membalikan badan dan meneruskan langkahku yang sempat tertunda.

Aku tidak membenci _tou-san_, sungguh, hanya saja aku masih kecewa dengan _tou-san_ atas kekhilafannya itu. Sebagai anak aku tidak rela melihat _kaa-chan_ dikhianati seperti itu oleh _tou-san_ku sendiri.

"_Tou-san_ tanya, mau kemana kamu, Haruno Sakura?!" bentak _tou-san_ yang mulai menaikan oktaf bicaranya. Mungkin dia marah karena aku masih saja belum bersikap baik padanya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa langsung melunak padanya, tidak, aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memaafkannya.

"Kau baru jadi _tou-san_ku selama 3 minggu setidaknya selama setahun ini. _Tou-san_ peduli padaku sekarang? setahun yang lalu apa _tou-san_ memedulikan perasaanku saat mendengar kau dan _kaa-chan_ akan ber-ce-rai demi wanita murahan itu!" Aku pun meninggikan suaraku, aku benar-benar kesal setiap ingat perempuan murahan itu. Bahkan dari penampilannya saja aku bisa lihat perempuan itu bukanlah perempuan baik-baik.

"Sakura! jaga bicaramu! bagaimanapun juga dia _tou-san_mu!" ujar _kaa-chan_ yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah kananku. Aku menahan napas, sudah sering terjadi hal yang seperti ini. Yang aku ingat pasti setelah ini _kaa-chan_ memintaku untuk meminta maaf pada _tou-san_, tapi aku hanya melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dan aku yakin hal itu akan terjadi lagi sekarang. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, aku langsung melengos pergi tak peduli dengan ucapan _kaa-chan_ apalagi _tou-san_. _Kaa-chan_ selalu saja membela _tou-san_, aku tahu tak seharusnya aku seperti itu pada _tou-san_, tapi apa _kaa-chan_ tak mengerti perasaanku.

Sesampainya di _Lovers Resto_ aku langsung mencari sosok yang kukenal, seharusnya sahabatku, Naruto, sudah sampai di sini sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku terlambat datang gara-gara perdebatan kecil tadi. Aku mengedarkan arah pandangku pada setiap penjuru di dalam resto ini mencari sosoknya. Ah, itu dia sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa kau memintaku ke sini? apa kamu tidak tahu aku sedang dikejar _deadline_," protes sekaligus curhat Naruto sesaat setelah dia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku pun tak memedulikannya. Aku duduk di hadapannya dan memesan satu _jus strawberry_, sedangkan dia telah memesan terlebih dahulu, satu gelas _jus orange_.

"Aku lagi bingung sama kelakuannya 'dia'," sahutku datar dengan penekanan pada kata 'dia' sambil mengaduk-aduk jus yang baru saja pelayan antar.

"Dia siapa? Sasori? Sai? Atau Kiba?" Naruto menyebutkan beberapa cowok yang sempat dekat denganku. Terdengar nada tidak suka dari ucapannya tersebut.

"Kedengarannya aku seperti seorang _playgirl_ dari ucapanmu itu," sergahku tak suka atas ucapan Naruto barusan. Aku pun mengerucutkan bibir. Naruto hanya mendengus geli melihat reaksiku, "memang begitu, bukan? siapa kali ini?" cibirnya. Dia mengulang pertanyaan lagi sambil menyeruput _jus orange_ miliknya itu.

"Shino," ujarku menyebutkan nama seseorang yang aku dan dia kenal. Dia tersedak mendengar nama yang aku sebutkan itu. Rasanya dia berlebihan sekali, memang apa yang salah bila aku menyebutkan nama orang yang mengejar-ngejarku sejak di _Senior High School _itu.

"Jangan berlebihan deh," tukasku melihat reaksinya, seperti melihat seorang bayi yang sedang melakukan sirkus saja.

"Maaf...maaf. Memangnya kenapa dengan Shino?" Naruto terlihat menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau tahukan, sebulan yang lalu aku pengen buka hati buat dia, tapi dia malah dekat sama cewek lain. Sekarang waktu aku udah biasa aja, dia malah yang ingin mendekatiku. Ah, aku tak pernah mengerti dengan cowok," celotehku panjang lebar. Naruto sedikit memutar manik mata biru cerahnya, bosan.

"_Well_, itu sih bukan kamu tak mengerti. Toh, memang kamu tak mau mengerti, kan? Kenapa harus mencari cowok lagi padahal ada cowok yang begitu mencintaimu," responnya padaku sambil mendengus panjang.

"Siapa maksudmu? Sasori?" tanyaku padanya sambil memasang pose berpikir sejenak. Dia malah kembali memperlihatkan reaksi berlebihan dengan melongo hebat di depanku. "dasar nggak peka!" tukasnya sambil mendengus-lagi-.

Aku mengangkat bahu menanggapi omongannya barusan. Lalu kembali mengaduk-aduk _jus strawberry_ milikku. Hening seketika menyergap atmosfer sekitar. Aku dan Naruto memilih diam dan terhanyut oleh lamunan masing-masing.

"Bolehkah aku mengutuk perasaan cinta?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Penuturanku barusan membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali memberikanku sebuah atensi.

"Mungkin ini sudah ke-100 kali kau berbicara seperti itu selama satu tahun ke belakang. Cinta itu perasaan suci yang harus dijaga dan dipelihara." Baru kali ini rasanya aku dengar Naruto berbicara seperti ini, biasanya dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Iya saking dijaganya kita sampai bodoh. Seperti _kaa-chan_ yang dengan bodohnya mau balik lagi dengan _tou-san_ tanpa ada pertimbangan sedikitpun," tukasku sinis sambil memicingkan mataku pada Naruto seolah aku tak setuju dengan ucapannya tadi. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak setuju.

"Itu namanya tulus dan setia menurutku, kau harus bangga dengan _kaa-chan_mu itu. Dan hey, bila kau berucap begitu rasanya aku pun masuk dalam daftar orang bodoh." Naruto kembali mendengus. Aku mengerutkan kening. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari kalimat yang dia lontarkan barusan, terasa bagitu ambigu di indera pendengaranku.

"Waw, siapa orang kurang beruntung itu? Kau menyukai siapa memangnya, hah?" tanyaku heboh sambil menepuk-nepukan tangan. Naruto sedikit cengo dengan reaksiku barusan.

"Bukan urusanmu," tukasnya begitu saja membuatku kembali cemberut. Kenapa harus rahasia-rahasiaan seperti ini. Sialan Naruto! Aku kan jadi penasaran.

"Kau tahu? aku sih tak masalah masuk jajaran orang bodoh itu yang dengan secara tak langsung aku bisa setia pada seseorang nantinya dan bisa menjaga cintaku. Daripada aku dikategorikan menjadi orang pintar tapi senang gonta-gonti pasangan atau mudah jatuh cinta dan mudah melupakan," sambung Naruto dan mengangkat bahunya-lagi-.

Sedikit banyak aku menyetujui pendapat Naruto itu. Ah, aku jadi semakin penasaran siapa sih perempuan yang Naruto sukai. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai perempuan itu. Kutatap wajah tannya, dia terlihat bingung karena aku memerhatikannya cukup intens, namun, dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan kegiatanku memandangi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya dicintai dengan sangat seperti itu terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada mencintai dengan sangat. Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita pun mencintai seseorang dengan sangat, kan?" Ucapan Naruto sukses membuatku kembali memberinya sebuah atensi dan berhenti dari kegiatan memandangi wajahnya itu, tak biasanya dia mau berkata hal seperti ini.

Naruto terus berlisan dan aku masih tak punya kalimat untuk menjawabnya. Jangankan kalimat, satu patah kata pun belum bisa aku lisankan. Masih anteng dengan kegiatan mengaduk-aduk _jus strawberry_ku, aku benar-benar bingung respon seperti apa yang cocok untuk menjawab penuturan Naruto barusan.

"Hei, siapa sih perempuan kurang beruntung itu?" Aku mengulangi pertanyaan bodoh tadi yang tak mau dijawabnya. Bukannya menimpali apa yang kuucapkan barusan. Naruto malah memutar manik matanya.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, bukan?" Hah, lagi-lagi aku mendapat jawaban yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar sialan! Rupanya dia ingin main kucing-kucingan denganku.

"Heh? Sejak kapan sih main rahasia-rahasiaan begini?" cibirku pada Naruto mencoba memancingnya keluar dari jalur rahasianya. Aku menyeringai saat kulihat mulutnya akan melantunkan suatu kalimat. "Kau tahu kok orangnya," tukasnya santai sambil kembali menyeruput _jus orange_ miliknya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Hening menyeliputi atmosfer di sekitar aku dan Naruto. Kami khususnya aku lebih memilih sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Ya, aku sedang memutar otakku yang cukup lemot ini. Mencari tahu siapa kira-kira perempuan yang sedang dijadikan objek pembicaraan kami.

Aku melongo sebentar dengan pemikiranku kali ini. Seingatku perempuan yang benar-benar aku ketahui hanya Hinata dan Ino. Mana mungkin mereka, kan?! Lagipula mereka sudah memiliki pasangan dan itu adalah sahabat Naruto sendiri.

"Jangan bilang perempuan yang kau maksud itu Hinata, Naruto?!" Aku kembali bersuara heboh. Naruto menutup kedua telinganya menambah kesan dramatis yang ia buat-buat. Aku mendengus geli melihat respon Naruto. "Bukan. Dia milik, _teme_."

"Lalu? Ino? Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Ino, Naruto?! Sejak kapan?!" Aku lagi-lagi melantunkan kalimat dengan heboh membuat Naruto kembali menutup telinganya. Dia mendengus mendengar kalimatku barusan, aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan sebuah cengiran.

"Bisa tidak kurangi volume suaramu, Sakura_-chan_?! Bukan, bukan Ino! Dasar payah," ejeknya padaku karena sedari tadi aku tidak bisa menebaknya dengan cepat. Aku melotot ke arahnya karena berani-beraninya mengataiku payah. Aku memang tidak punya otak yang cemerlang, tapi tak usah diperjelas seperti itu juga.

"Nyebelin banget sih! Terus siapa memangnya, hah?!"

"Kau tahu orangnya! kau benar-benar tahu. Sifatnya seperti apa kau juga tahu. Setiap yang dia lakukan kau juga pasti tahu." Naruto memperjelas _clue_ agar aku bisa menebak siapa wanita itu. Mungkin karena aku memang benar-benar lemot, aku tak menemukan satu pun nama perempuan di otakku yang melintas. Lagipula _clue_ macam itu, mana mungkin aku bisa mengetahui seseorang sedetail itu.

"_Baka_! Mana mungkin aku mengetahui seseorang sedetail itu! Berani-beraninya kau membohongiku!" sergahku tak terima dengan _clue_ yang diberikan Naruto. Bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah tertawa mengejek kepadaku, aku kembali cemberut dibuatnya.

"Sekali nggak peka ya nggak akan pernah peka!" ejeknya padaku sesaat setelah ia melihatku cemberut atas tertawaannya barusan. Lagi-lagi dia berujar 'nggak peka' sungguh menyebalkan. Sebegitu tak pekanya kah aku sampai-sampai dia terus mengulangi frasa pendek itu.

"Huh, kalau emang aku nggak peka. Masalah?" tukasku padanya membuatnya semakin tergelak dan aku mengartikannya bahwa dia tengah kembali mengejekku.

"Terserah." Satu kata terucap dengan sangat tidak tahu kasihan. Sudah mengejekku begitu, dia juga membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Menurutku bahagianya seorang perempuan itu bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa istimewa dan memperlakukannya secara istimewa. Carilah laki-laki yang seperti itu agar kau bahagia," sambung Naruto dengan sorot mata serius yang langsung menatap lurus ke arah mata _emerald_ku.

"Beda dengan laki-laki, seharusnya mereka mengejar perempuan yang sangat mereka cintai, kalau mereka menyerah begitu saja seolah menjadi seorang pengecut. Lagipula cewek mana yang tak akan luluh dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat mencintainya dan rela berkorban apa saja untuknya," lanjut Naruto dengan sangat lantang.

Aku sedikit melongo mendengar penuturannya kali ini yang terlihat semangat. Sepertinya memang benar Naruto sangat-sangat menyukai perempuan itu dan akan terus mengejarnya. Aku jadi semakin penasaran seperti apa wujud perempuan yang Naruto gilai itu.

Tanpa mau mendengar responku dia terus saja mengeluarkan celotehannya. "Hah, sebenarnya ada sih. Perempuan yang aku sukai itu benar-benar susah luluh." Baru saja Naruto berujar bahwa perempuan itu pasti akan luluh dengan laki-laki yang mengejarnya, namun, sekarang dia sendiri yang mematahkan pendapatnya itu. Dia benar-benar aneh.

"Kadang perempuan tak sesensitif itu untuk menyadari perasaan orang di sekitarnya, kan?" Aku mencoba memberi respon atas celotehan panjangnya itu. Yah, apa yang kukatakan benar. Aku sebagai perempuan merasakannya sendiri.

Kulihat Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya ke atas ke bawah sebagai perlambang bahwa dia menyetujui apa yang kututurkan barusan. "Yah, mungkin memang nggak peka." Aku menepuk jidatku yang katanya cukup lebar ini. Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan frasa 'nggak peka', benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hey, tapi…aku masih tetap tak mengerti apa yang dinamakan dengan perasaan cinta?" tanyaku seperti seorang anak tk yang sedang bertanya pada gurunya setelah gurunya itu menjelaskan mengenai angka. Yap, daripada pembicaraan ini jadi melebar kemana-mana aku lebih memilih untuk kembali ke topik semula. _About Love_.

"Cinta itu tak perlu dimengerti. Kita hanya perlu merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana cinta membuat hati kita senang, hati kita sedih, hati kita bahagia, hati kita melayang, dan bagaimana caranya cinta memberi pelajaran hidup untuk kita maupun memberi warna pada hidup kita. Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana hidupmu tanpa rasa cinta? Yang penting kita bisa menjaga kesuciannya, memerliharanya dengan benar di hati kita."

Aku cengo hebat mendengar penuturan panjang Naruto barusan. Baru saja dia mengeluh tentang 'nggak peka' dan terdengar frustasi atas perempuannya itu. Dan sekarang dia bisa berujar lugas mengenai cinta. Naruto, kau benar-benar aneh, bisa menjadi kekanak-kanakan dan berubah menjadi dewasa hanya pada waktu selang beberapa detik. _Unique_. _Incridible_.

"Oh ayolah sejak kapan seorang Naruto bisa berbicara sepanjang ini tentang cinta?" ejekku pada Naruto setelah kecengoan hilang tanpa bekas dari diriku. Aku memang tak menyangka dari tadi seorang Naruto bisa berbicara begitu banyak tentang cinta. Setahuku dia tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan selain sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahkan aku baru tahu dia menyukai seorang perempuan.

"Sudahlah, sudah selesai belum acara curhatmu? aku mau pulang!" Naruto mendengus sebal mendengar penuturanku. Aku tergelak melihat ekspresi jengkelnya.

"Sebentar lagi deh, ngomong-ngomong belajar dari filsafat mana tentang cinta?"

"Berisik, aku cuma mengetahui dari artikel-artikel yang kubaca, sebentar ya ada yang menelepon nih," ujar Naruto dan langsung menuju tempat yang cukup sepi untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara teleponnya itu, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki ke arahku. Aku mengerutkan kening saat melihat Naruto menegang wajahnya. Terlihat gurat-gurat kekhawatiran dari sana.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyaku refleks melihat wajahnya yang tegang dan khawatir itu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak aku ataupun Naruto inginkan.

"_Tou-san_mu tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung, Sakura_-chan_. Kau diminta untuk cepat pulang."

"Hah? yang benar? kenapa tak menghubungiku?"

"Tadi katanya nomor handphone Sakura_-chan_ nggak aktif."

Ah ya aku baru ingat, aku memang mengnonaktifkan nomor ponselku karena takut dihubungi orang rumah, malas mendengar ocehan _kaa-chan_ ataupun _tou-san_ yang menyuruh untuk cepat pulang. Tanpa pikir lagi aku pun langsung keluar dari Resto ini dan menyalakan mesin motorku. Naruto mengikutiku dari belakang menggunakan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan rasanya hatiku tak karuan. Jantungku berpacu dengan waktu. Aku takut, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan _tou-san_. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah _tou-san_ku. Aku bersalah padanya. Aku harus meminta maaf dan semoga aku belum terlambat.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung membuka pintu rumah dengan sangat kasar. Sejenak aku dibuat bingung dengan keadaan di rumah yang biasa-biasa saja. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut di ruang tamu ini. Banyak balon-balon tertempel dan sebuah spanduk yang tak terlalu besar dengan tulisan_ 'Happy Birthday Haruno Sakura yang ke-19'_

Aku tercenung sebentar melihat tulisan di spanduk itu. Ya ampun aku bahkan lupa hari ini hari kelahiranku.

"_Otanjoubi Omedettou_ Sakura!" Suara orang membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara. Aku mendapati beberapa orang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahku. _Kaa-chan_, _tou-san_, Hinata dengan Sasuke dan Ino dengan Shikamaru.

Aku sedikit mengerutkan alis bingung. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha dingin itu bersama Hinata. Yang aku tahu Uchiha itu telah meninggalkan Hinata tanpa sebab dan tanpa jejak.

"K-kenapa Sakura-chan?" Suara Hinata membuat lamunanku buyar sesaat. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum gugup. "Sasuke-kun? Dia sudah kembali sejak kemarin." Tetap saja jawaban Hinata tak membuat pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di otakku hilang. Aku kan masih tak tahu apa alasannya.

"Nanti saja, dijelaskannya." Ucapan Ino membuatku sedikit cemberut. "_Gomen, ne forehead_ aku menolak ajakanmu. Ini semua memang sudah dirancang oleh kita semua," sambung Ino dengan senyum simpul ke arahku.

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tak tahu. Bagaimana Kizashi_-jiisan_ bisa tahu kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang hari ini, _mendokusai_," susul Shikamaru yang sedikit menguap kecil.

Mendengar nama _tou-san_ disebut membuatku mau tak mau menengok ke arahnya. Aku malah mendapati _tou-san_ tersenyum tulus ke arahku. Hatiku sedikit bergetar, aku salah, ya, aku sudah bersalah. Tak seharusnya aku kasar terhadap _tou-san_.

"M-maafkan Saku, _tou-san_," ucapku dengan sedikit bergetar. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Air mata meniti begitu saja dari kelopak mataku.

_Tou-san_ memelukku. Mengusap pucuk rambutku. "Tak apa, Saku. _Tou-san_ mencintaimu juga menyayangimu tentunya. _Tou-san_ mengerti dengan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini. Seharusnya _tou-san_ yang minta maaf." Mendengar penuturan _tou-san_ membuat tangisku semakin menjadi.

Semilir angin berhembus menerobos pintu rumah dan sela-sela jendela. Menyapu setiap helai surai merah mudaku yang masih diusap _tou-san_.

"Sudah dong acara nangisnya. Hari ini kan hari yang bahagia. _Happy birthday_, Sakura_-chan_." Ucapan Naruto membuatku melepaskan diri dari pelukan _tou-san_. Kulihat Naruto membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun.

Pantas saja Naruto tak langsung menyusulku saat aku membanting pintu rumah dengan kasar. Taunya ternyata dia sedang mengambil kue ulang tahun. Kalau dipikir-pikir _acting_ Naruto saat mengatakan _tou-san_ terkena serangan jantung oke juga. Aku menggelengkan kepala karena sudah berhasil kena tipu Naruto.

Aku pun meniup lilin yang berada di atas kue ulang tahun yang Naruto bawa. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini memberikanku hadiah. Semua yang ada di sini terlihat bahagia. Hinata yang bisa tersenyum dan bersemu kembali saat sesekali Sasuke menggodanya. _Kaa-chan_ dan _tou-san_ yang saling melempar tawa dan Shikamaru juga Ino yang asyik adu mulut.

Mereka semua pasangan yang memiliki cinta yang begitu dalam. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka diliputi atmosfer kebahagiaan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar senang dikelilingi orang yang penuh cinta seperti ini.

"Masih mau mengutuk perasaan cinta?" Kalimat introgatif ini membuat lamunan dadakanku itu buyar seketika. Kudapati Naruto yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek ke arahku.

Aku lebih memilih diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan retoriknya itu. Lagi, aku dibuat cemberut olehnya.

Tapi, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Naruto bagaimana nasib hidupku bila tak ada rasa yang dinamakan cinta.

"Hei, Naruto? Kau tak punya hadiah untukku?" tanyaku padanya sesaat setelah kusadari bahwa dia saja yang belum memberi hadiah untukku. Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah memasang pose berpikir yang dilebih-lebihkan. Membuatku mendengus panjang.

Aku sedikit mengankat sebelah alisku melihat Naruto menyeringai kecil ke arahku. "Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya kuberitahu siapa gadis yang kusukai itu?"

Aku terlonjak kaget karena dia tiba-tiba mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku. Kumundurkan kakiku beberapa langkah, aku sedikit tertarik dengan penawaran Naruto barusan, "boleh, siapa memangnya?"

Bukannya malah menjawab, lagi-lagi Naruto malah berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "gadis itu kau Haruno Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya tepat di telingaku. Membuat darahku berdesir seketika dan jantungku yang tiba-tiba melompat-lompat kegirangan. Secara refleks kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Naruto. Dia malah menyeringai ke arahku.

"Ah, ya, aku belum memberimu hadiah, _ne_? Ini hadiahku, Sakura_-chan_," ujar Naruto kembali sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kalung cantik ke arahku dan memaikannya begitu saja di leher jenjangku. "apa kau suka, Sakura_-chan_?"

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku ke atas ke bawah sebagai jawaban. Masih belum percaya dengan ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita makan kue ini!" teriak Naruto antusias membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini tergelak. Kontras sekali denganku yang masih cengo dan belum bisa berkata apapun bahkan tertawa saja belum bisa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

Fin

* * *

**A/n : Hai, minna-sannn ^^a hehe lagi-lagi Nasa buat fic gaje abal lagi nih ^^a . Sekali lagi maklumi ya Nasa emang ga punya bakat nulis juga ^^a**

**Yap, fic ini Nasa spesialkan untuk Sakura-neechannn*teriak pake toa* Otanjoubi Omedettou Sakura-neechannn semoga di chap selanjutnya muncul yaaa XD**

**Sakura : Hey, siapa yang mau jadi nee-chanmu, hah?!**

**Me : Kok neechan jahat sih sama Nasa T.T**

**Sakura : Udah dibilang aku bukan neechanmu!**

**Me : *pundung di balik selimut***

**Sakura : Hah, author bodoh itu malah tidur, yosh, minna-san! Author ini nyadar kok kalau dia emang ga berbakat nulis dan saya yakin pasti tulisannya aneh gini. Jadi, minna-san sekalian boleh kok menuangkan segala** **kritikan, saran, concrit, ataupun flame, so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
